fanboychumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanboy and Chum Chum
Fanboy and Chum Chum is an American CGI animated television series produced by Frederator Studios. It is based on a first episode/short from Frederator's Random! Cartoons called Fanboy. The series was created by Eric Robles and was directed by Brian Sheesley, Jim Schumann, and Russell Calabrese in Season One and Eddie Trigueros, Brandon Kruse, Tom King, and Ken Mitchroney in Season Two. It premiered on November 6, 2009 on Nickelodeon. A sneak peek of the show was shown on October 12, 2009. The series premiere drew 5.8 million viewers. The second episode was watched by 5.4 million viewers. Plot See aslo: List of Fanboy and Chum Chum Episodes Nickelodeon's first original computer-animated Nicktoon is about Fanboy and Chum Chum, two energetic super fans of science fiction and fantasy, who live in the Fanlair, a water tower in the sleepy, colorful town of Galaxy Hills. Their indomitable zeal for life is rewarded with comic adventures and misadventures fueled by their fertile imaginations, short attention spans, and madcap worldview. They wear their underwear on the outside of their costumes the way many superheroes do, including their idol Man-Arctica. Characters Main Characters *'Fanboy' is an enthusiastic fan of comic books, fantasy, science fiction and action figures. Fanboy, the show's main protagonist, wears a green unitard with his logo on the chest, purple cowl, cape and gloves, black high-top sneakers, and his trusty underwear on the outside of his costume. In the pilot from Random! Cartoons, Fanboy wears a grey unitard. Fanboy has an active imagination, a zeal for fun, frolic, and adventure, and he enjoys spending all of his time with his best pal, Chum Chum. His unique and simple life perspective tends to cause him trouble, but he usually finds a way to weasel out of any consequences. Voiced by David Hornsby. *'Chum Chum' is the show's deuteragonist as Fanboy's best friend and sidekick. Although he is younger than the other main characters, he is still in the same class as them. Show creator Eric Robles explained on the Nickelodeon message board that this is because Fanboy snuck him into his class and the teacher never noticed the age difference. Chum Chum is extremely energetic and high-spirited, and possesses an indomitable enthusiasm and childlike jocularity. Chum Chum has brown hair, wears a black eye mask and gloves, an orange and yellow uniform with his logo on the chest, a yellow cape, black high-top sneakers, and his underwear on the outside of his costume. In the pilot from Random! Cartoons, Chum Chum wears an orange collared shirt with yellow buttons on the chest instead of his logo. Chum Chum seems to be incapable of achieving more than 3 points on Boog's "Chimp Chomp" video game, although Chum Chum is ecstatic even when he loses. Voiced by Nika Futterman. In the pilot from Random! Cartoons, he was voiced by Nancy Cartwright. *'Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason' is a classmate of Fanboy and Chum Chum's who often plays an tritagonist. He's an insecure pre-teen wizard who loathes Fanboy and Chum Chum for their lack of intelligence, but secretly yearns for their friendship. He appears to be one of only two children with actual powers in the show; the other would be his arch-rival, Sigmund the Sorcerer. Kyle was expelled from his wizarding school, Milkweed Academy, for turning his teacher Professor Flan into a raspberry flan, calling him a "Delicious old fool". Kyle is now reluctantly enrolled in Fanboy and Chum Chum's regular public school, where he seems to have very few friends. Fanboy and Chum Chum typically forget that Kyle has wizardly powers, and the effort of reminding them usually infuriates Kyle. He wears a scarlet and yellow striped shirt with jeans, red high-top sneakers, and a black cape. He has red hair and very large front teeth with braces and he speaks in a British accent. As Kyle struggles to be re-admitted to Milkweed, he often suffers painful indignities, often a result of Fanboy and Chum Chum's shenanigans, but Kyle never seems to be any worse for the wear. Voiced by Jamie Kennedy. Supporting characters *'Boogregard "Boog" Shlizetti' is a short-tempered bop-happy bully who is obsessed with the video game Chimp Chomp (a parody of Donkey Kong), which he plays at the Frosty Mart, often instead of working. Boog is a parody of John Travolta. Voiced by Jeff Bennett *'Leonard "Lenny" Flynn-Boyle' is the accident-prone junior manager of the Frosty Mart. He finds Fanboy and Chum Chum irritating and sometimes gets a "stress twitch" when annoyed by them. His first appearance was in "Dollar Day." Voiced by Wyatt Cenac; in the pilot, he was voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Ozwald "Oz" Harmounian' is the owner of the local comic shop, Oz Comix. The boys consider Oz a friend and "the most knowledgeable human being ever," though he is a nerdish know-it-all who lives with his elderly mother. Voiced by Josh Duhamel. *'Dollar-nator' is a sophisticated computerized intelligence system built by Fanboy in the future, and sent back in time by Fanboy to bail Fanboy and Chum Chum out of a jam in 'Dollar Day'. He also has many surprise skills and talents and is a parody on The Terminator. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Mr. Hank Mufflin' is Fanboy and Chum Chum's grouchy yet often playful teacher. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Janitor Russ Poopatine' is a janitor at Fanboy and Chum Chum's school]. He is a parody of Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. He is a pale, skinny, gnarled old man who wears a dark hooded shirt. Poopatine rides around in a cart named Brenda, which communicates by beeping. Poopatine has a strong hatred of gum and saltwater taffy. Voiced by Steve Tompkins. *'Man-Arctica' is the sub-zero superhero who scours the cosmos looking for scofflaws to "put on ice." Man-Arctica balances a mild disdain for humanity against his duty to save them from harm. He often refers to children as "earth larvae". Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Yo' is another of Fanboy and Chum Chum's classmates. She is a happy-go-lucky gadget fangirl who loves her Yamaguchi digital pets. She usually acts as an antagonist with a crush on Chum Chum. Voiced by Dyana Liu. Minor characters *'Agent Johnson' is the do-it-all authority figure in Galaxy Hills. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Fedora Man' is one of the delivery people in Galaxy Hills. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Secret Shopper' first appeared to evaluate Frosty Mart product quality and customer service in the episode "The Secret Shopper". Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Fankylechum' is a nerdish, good-spirited classmate of the boys. Voiced by Jamie Kennedy. *'Dirty Bird' is a seagull who makes cameos throughout the show. *'Chris Chuggy' is a classmate of Fanboy and Chum Chum's who communicates only through saying "Wah." Voiced by Eric Robles. *'Scrivener Elf' is an elf Kyle creates in "The Janitor Strikes Back" to do his homework and other tasks. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Lupe' is a kind-spirited girl in Fanboy and Chum Chum's class. Voiced by Candi Milo. *'Necronomicon' is a talking book of spells who is a companion to Kyle, and nags him about the moral implications of his choices. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Sigmund' is Kyle's more successful and skillful wizard rival from Kyle's former school for wizards, Milkweed Academy. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Lunch Lady Cram' is the new strict lunch lady who replaced the former strict lunch lady. Voiced by Candi Milo. *'Thorvald the Red' is a Viking who debuted in "Norse-ing Around". Voiced by Nolan North. *'The Global Warmer' is an super-villain and archenemy of Man-Arctica who first appears in "Stan-Arctica" and then, "Man-Arctica the Ride". Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Oz's Mom' is a single mother committed to teaching her adult son that the only way to run a successful business is by selling. Voiced by Estelle Harris. *'Professor Flan' is a professor from Milkweed Academy whose permission Kyle has to grant to re-admit to Milkweed. Also the one who Kyle turned into a raspberry flan. Voiced by Jim Cummings. *'Brizwald' is Oz's money-loving, scheming cousin. Voiced by Amir Talai. *'Chimp Chomp' is a Donkey Kong parody video game featuring a monkey who is trying to take an ape's bananas. *'Precious' is Mr. Mufflin's class pig. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *'Berry the Ice Monster' is a small pink creature who lives inside the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine at the Frosty Mart. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'The Ice Monster' is a frighteningly large beast created from the combination of Frosty Freezy Freeze and Ice-Monster Bun Bun, a snack food. The Ice Monster debuted in the pilot episode from Random! Cartoons. *'Michael Johnson' is a classmate of Fanboy and Chum Chum's, and is an obvious parody of Michael Jackson. Voiced by Wyatt Cenac. *'Duke' is a classmate of Fanboy and Chum Chum's. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Nancy Pancy' Is a girl nerd in Mr Mufflin's class. Voiced by Kari Wahlgren; in "Fanboy A'hoy!", she was voiced by Nika Futterman. *'Francine' is a brown-haired diva in Mr. Mufflin's class. Voiced by Candi Milo. *'Cher Leader' is a cheerleader (or a group of them) in Mr. Mufflin's class. Voiced by Kari Wahlgren in "Fanboy Stinks" and Candi Milo in all other appearances. *'Dr. Acula' is a vampire plastic surgeon who gives Chum Chum a neck so vampire Fanboy can bite Chum Chum and turn him into a vampire too. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Ms. Olive' is a preschool teacher who appears in "Marsha Marsha Marsha". She also appears as a French teacher named Madame LaVache in "Excuse Me" with a French accent. *'Marsha' was a sweet, successful student until Fanboy ruined her life by sneezing on her placement test, rendering it illegible. As a result, she received a failing grade, and was sentenced to repeat kindergarten. Voiced by Candi Milo. *'Cheech' is a classmate in Mr. Muflin's classroom. *'Fanbot' is a robotic version of Fanboy that appears in "I, Fanbot". *'Mechatech' is a dancing, robotic action figure. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *'Monster in the Mist' is a figment of Boog's imagination. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Scampers' is one of Yo's Yamaguchi digital cats. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *'Yum Yum' is a cycloptic bubble gum creature created by Fanboy and Chum Chum in "The Janitor Strikes Back". Voiced by John DiMaggio. *'Fanman' is a superhero who appeared in the Random! Cartoons 8-minute short "Fanboy". He was voiced by Scott Grimes. *'Sprinkles' is the class bear. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *'Muk Muk' is a female, semi-feral cousin of Chum Chum. Voiced by Nika Futterman. *'Crabulous: Destroyer of Worlds' is an action figure who is a crab in "The Hard Sell". Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Moppy' is a mop that Fanboy assembled as a date for his school dance in "Moppy Dearest". *'Agent 8' Is a dangerous collectible octopus toy which Oz owned with acidic ink. *'The Burgle Brats' are three kindergartners with a propensity for crime. *'Stinks' was formed from dirt who takes over Fanboy's right glove and forces him to commit crimes.